The Hospital
by BigD1987
Summary: Ash wakes up in the hospital. He's been hit by a car and Delia wants a certain red-haired girl to come see him, much to his unhappiness. Too bad she's not taking "no" for an answer.


When Ash woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. He saw a strange, Styrofoam-ish ceiling above him. Then he felt a sting of pain on the left side of his head, in his leg and on his backside. He looked around, wondering where he was. He saw a few machines that told him he was in an emergency room. Several people in scrubs and lab coats were rushing around.

He tried to move his head, but he noticed he was in a neck brace. He'd seen accident vic… was he in an accident? He looked around, his breath getting shorter when he felt his hand being squeezed. "Hey there," said a calm, familiar voice. It was a…

"Nurse Joy?"

"You've met my family, haven't you?" she asked. She was wearing scrubs, unlike the other Joys. "Try to stay calm, okay, we're going to take some X-rays and then get you to the CT scan."

"Where am I?"

"Cerulean Hospital," she said. "I'm not surprised; you got hit by a car." A car? How did he get hit by a car? "Usually, people who get hit by a car don't remember the event, so you're in good company."

He looked around a little more, noticing several IV tubes coming out of his skin. How long had be been here for? Several other people came in the room; the doctor and several nurses. "Hello there," said the doctor, pointing his flashlight in Ash's eyes. "Joy may have already told you this, but we're going to get some X-rays and a CT scan."

"Okay," said Ash.

"Just try to stay calm, okay?" the doctor asked in a calm voice. Ash nodded as best he could, but still had no answers for his situation. In some way, he knew he wasn't going to get any answers any time soon, as he'd seen what'd happened when he brought Pikachu to the Pokemon emergency room.

Wait, where's Pikachu?

He suddenly felt the gurney he was on being wheeled out of the room. "Can you tell me what hurts?" said Nurse Joy.

"My head," he said, "My back, my leg…"

"Okay," she said.

After getting his CT scan, he was wheeled upstairs to a larger room, which he overheard was an ICU room. He was lifted off his gurney and placed on a nice, comfortable bed and was now in a hospital gown and plugged with several wires and IVs.

The first person to come in was his mother (naturally) and she gave him a big hug (if he was still wearing his neck brace he'd be fine with how much she was squeezing him). "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" she said. "Don't worry, we found the person who did this and we're going to court!"

"Okay," said Ash.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" she said. Ash shook his head. "It's okay, the doctor told me that's normal. And honey," she got more serious, shedding a few caring tears "I'm so glad you're alright." Ash smiled, glad that his mom was here for him.

"Excuse me, could you please come here for a moment?" the nurse asked, which Delia did. Now poor Ash felt along again, even if he should have. But the situation at the moment was still a problem for him. How in the world did he get hit by a car? He didn't even remember crossing the street for Pete's sake and had no idea why he'd get hit!

In the meantime, Ash was going in and out because of the pain-killing drugs being pumped into his system and was barely awake when he heard the nurse talking about what was going on inside his head "Luckily, it's only about 1 cm, but we're going to get another CT scan in a few hours…"

Ash woke up again at about 5 o'clock with Delia looking over him with a cheeky grin. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. "Forget it, of course you did!"

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car," she told him for what must have been the third time that day, "but they think you'll be okay. You're going to be here for much of the weekend. And we're going after the person who hit you. He didn't even stop!"

"He didn't stop!"

"And the man who helped save your life said there may have been a red light, but we don't have any proof," said Delia. "But don't worry; we're going to make this man pay for what he did."

"I thought Team Rocket was going to kill me, not some guy behind a wheel," said Ash.

"Ha ha ha! Well, I thought the life you lived would have caught up to you!" said Delia. "And I called your friends, they'll be here soon, even Misty." Ash tensed up for a second when he heard that name. "Don't worry," she said, stroking his face comfortingly, "You'll be fine, the doctors here are some of the best in California" (Where the author's Poke-verse takes place).

"Thanks mom," he said.

Watching TV, he noticed his story was only a short mention on _SportsCenter_ and local news. His mom was always the best when it came to ensuring his privacy. If only more (partial) parent publicists could be like that.

"Hello, I'm just here to take some of your vitals," said the Nurse Joy while she took his blood pressure and checked his breathing. She'd also hooked some things up to his chest, which he heard the nurse saying something about measuring his vitals. Thanks to the drugs he was on, he was going in and out, hearing things like "Epidermal" or something like that. But when he heard he might be bleeding in his skull, he definitely understood.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be okay," she said, stroking his face. "And I've called your friends, including you-know-who." Ash groaned. It wasn't Gary she was talking about, but a certain red-haired girl. He did remember a bit of a disagreement with her the day before his accident and wanting to try and make it up to her.

"Did you have to call her?"

"Ash, she should know if you're alright," she said. "You two are—"

"YES!" he shouted. "… Sorry."

"You can't run away from these things," said Delia. "Whatever you're going through, you'll have to work it out."

"Fine," he said.

To his surprise, Gary was there first and he was actually pretty genuinely concerned about his well-being. Of course, he still tried to rub in some of his success (their rivalry was never that serious) in Ash's face. But in a nice gesture, Gary told him he wished him well and a speedy and full recovery, and if possible, a restoration of their old friendship.

Brock was next, his usual big entrance nearly breaking Ash's neck and Gary trying not to laugh too hard at Brock's behavior. "Nice to see you too," Ask said with a hoarse voice.

"Ash, I was so worried!" Brock said with his eyes (I think) gushing tears. "I swear, I'm going to make sure—"

"Okay, okay!" said Ash, "You don't have to say much more!"

Unfortunately, things went bad after his second CT scan, because the doctor (a Joy whom Brock tried to hit on before being told off in the most professional way) said that some of the bleeding in his head was getting worse and they needed to operate.

Ash had so many questions and worries that he was still asking them when he fell asleep from the anesthesia and when he woke up, the only thing he had to worry about was barfing up the chicken soup he had earlier. It was definitely a surprise when that happened, but the nurses must have dealt with it before (one joked this was the first time it'd happened right as the patient was waking up).

So it turned out all he had was a fractured skull but he now had a plate in that skull. That's not the best news, really, and even worse, he was _bald_ and had a scar on his head. He couldn't wait to get his hands on a wig.

Much of the stuff he heard from the doctors he couldn't really understand because of all of the anesthesia he in his system and he fell asleep again after getting his CT scan. Unfortunately, things were going to get much more eventful tomorrow because a certain someone was coming.

Sadly, Pikachu could not come in because Pokemon were not allowed in this human hospital. Who made those stupid rules!? As a consolation, Prof. Oak was taking care of his Pokemon, and Muk was being Muk.

May, Drew, Dawn and Kenny showed up, but were too busy (liars) to spend an hour talking to him about his injuries. However, he didn't understand why May was so eager to get out, but she kept mentioning a certain someone. Delia, on the other hand, must have understood, but she didn't say a damn thing about it. There seemed to be some kind of conspiracy going on here and it would only be crazier if they got him to be hit by a car to get them in the same room.

Which is ridiculous, because knowing Delia, she would have done this even without a car crash.

The dreaded moment came when May shouted out the girl's name. Ash sighed and only glanced at her when she walked in. He would have kept his face looking out the window if he didn't have a plastic tube running down the left side of his head and Brock turning his head to look at her long-haired, feminine but with a tomboyish aired-figure. "Hello," she said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Sure," he said.

"COME _on_!" said Brock. "Aren't you two—"

"Brock," Delia interrupted.

"Usually, I'd yell at you and wonder why you did this," she said. "But since I know you have a one-track mind, you must have been thinking about something."

"I don't remember, Misty," he said with a hostile voice.

"Ash, you're 22 years old!" she said. "You should know to look both—"

"Go ahead and blame the victim!" said Ash.

"Ash, this is not the same as that," said Misty. "And it's a little awkward, especially after out little fight the other day."

"I thought you'd be here bawling your eyes out and begging me not to die."

"I know you're not going to die, so that's not necessary," she said.

"I have a fractured skull, my leg hurts and so does my rib!" said Ash. "I'll be in pain for weeks and maybe months, and this isn't important?"

"Misty," Delia said, giving her a very unsatisfied look. Brock, Gary and May gave her the same one and she realized what came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really am glad you're alive. It's just… I got mad and to be honest, you've faced down much worse and you're nearly killed by a car going what? Five miles an hour?"

"We don't know that yet," said Delia. "We're going to talk to the police again before we take the driver to court."

"Misty, maybe if you could stop your _tsundere _nature from taking over first," said Brock. By now, she was sitting net to his bed and she was glaring at Brock. He didn't even flinch.

"To be honest, I've seen you in much worse shape," she said.

"Maybe I was in a hurry," he said. "I don't remember getting hit, but I was going to your place to talk to give you something."

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"And are you going to say this is—"

"Misty!" Delia shouted. "Leave your pride at the hospital door, girl. I want you two to stop this silliness _now_."

"I think I got something for you," he said. "I wanted to show you that you're the second-most important girl in my life."

"Second?" said Brock, "Oh, I understand."

"How?" asked Misty, "By buying me some silly jewler… oh, you did." She sighed. "Ash, that's not what love is. It's about being happy with and for the person who makes you the happiest. And I'm really happy you're okay."

"Thanks a lot, Misty."

"Ash, when you're in a relationship, you're going to have more than a few fights," said Delia. "And this was not your first by a long shot."

"Thanks a lot, Delia," said Misty. "Can we be left alone?"

"I think they'll let me get up," said Ash. However, Delia got the message and ushered May and Brock out of the room.

"Are you still mad about the fight?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "What were we fighting about?" She chuckled. That head injury might come in handy.

"I don't know either," she lied. "But you were willing spend so much to get me a piece of jewelry? You _are _a fucking moron."

"HEY!"

"Ash, I said so many times, I don't want jewelry!" she said, "A simple apology and telling me how important I am to you is even better! Don't believe a thing those stupid Zales or Kay commercials say."

"You _are _important to me, okay?" he said. "I love you, dammit, and I wanted to apologize for whatever I did, you don't have to—"

"Shut up," she said. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"I love you?"

"And how important am I to you?"

"This much," he said with an annoyed face and stretching his arms out.

"Okay, okay," she said chuckling. "And… I guess it takes a car accident for me to tell you that I'm not sure what my life would be like without you. Sometimes I seriously think about that, but now… I can't. I'll let you move back into my place, okay?"

"Is that what we were fighting about?"

"I don't think so," she laughed. "I really do love you, you know."

"Thanks, Mist." She leaned in, placing her lips on his and—

"Oh, jeez, your breath smells and your mouth is dry. Have some water!"

End

Okay, so um, how was that? I'm not sure what they were fighting over either, so don't ask, and I may extend this if I get enough good reviews for this, alright? Either way, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it wasn't too cheesy (I'm never writing anything cheesy again!).


End file.
